


Hands

by adafrog



Category: Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/pseuds/adafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Hands<br/>Author: Adafrog<br/>Fandom: Strachey Mysteries Movieverse<br/>Rating: Probably R or M<br/>Spoilers/Warnings: Slash<br/>Words: 741<br/>Summary: An experience for Timmy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

“No, hold still,” the voice admonished, firmly running a hand down his well muscled leg. 

The resulting whimper did nothing to appease the voice; neither did the moan that followed. As the caressing hand slowed to a stop, Timmy started pleading, “please, please, please,” little breaths of air that were all he could manage.

“I told you to be still,” the silky voice responded, not swayed by the pleas.

Still whimpering, he managed a short, “I can’t,” then stretched his legs out, hoping to get the hand moving once again.

Another hand swept up his back, lightly touching, playing, as it fitted itself down his side, and under, to his chest. “OGOD!” he groaned as it first fondled, then twisted his nipple. 

“I know you can do it, Timothy.” A breath in his ear, hot and commanding made Timmy’s breath catch. “You can do it because it’s what I want.”

A shaky breath and a bowed head were the only answers Timmy was able to give as the hand finally continued its slow sweeping up his leg. Light touch followed firm as it made its way to the top of his thigh, staying just at the crease, teasing him. 

Lips on his neck, kissing, licking, then the voice back in his ear; proud, reassuring. “I knew you could do it. You’re such a good boy.” 

The hand moved higher on his body, brushing lightly over his ass-first one cheek, then the other. It disappeared briefly; causing a sob of loss, but then reappeared with barely present brushes over his balls. “Please,” he moaned again, desperate for more contact, but not daring to move, lest the delicious torment stop.

“Mmmmm….” Approval hummed in the silky voice, which had changed to the other ear. “Such a good boy deserves a reward, doesn’t he?” Lips kissed the ear, then opened for a tongue to taste.

“Gaah,” Timmy managed, as his ear was delicately bitten. Then, taking in a shaky breath, he moaned, “yeeeeees. Pleeease, please yes.”

“Shhhh…it’s okay,” the voice reassured. “It’s okay.” Hands, torturous hands, carefully wrapped around his hips, and pressed. “Come on, on your knees.”

Timmy finally managed to get his knees beneath him, the treacherous hands holding and distracting. He managed to take one breath before it was once again forced out in a moan, the hands once again starting their movement. 

Breath followed tongue up his spine, raising fine hairs on its way. Lips on his neck, followed by teeth biting, then tongue licking. The voice returned, “are you ready for your reward?”

“Ye-ugh,” Timmy grunted as the hand wrapped itself around his hard, leaking cock. It lightly stroked up and down as Timmy tried not to thrust into it, praying for more contact. “Please,” he breathed. 

“I’ve got you, Timmy,” silkily wound its way to him. “I’ll take care of you.” Lips again on his ear, then tongue dragging its way down to his shoulder. 

He arched at the bite, then whimpered as the hand closing tighter around his aching cock pulled him farther apart. The other hand reached back around to twist and tug at his nipples, and he sobbed. 

Teeth moved from neck to ear, biting. “You going to come for me? You’re so beautiful when you come,” the sweet, tempting words slid their way into his consciousness. 

A deep, hitched breath, and then another; a bite, hard, on his shoulder; and a twist at the end of a stroke, and he shattered.

 

Moments later, he felt a warm, wet cloth on his belly, and realized he was on his back. Opening his eyes, he sighed as he met warm brown ones looking back at him. “Mmm…” he hummed. “I should let you experiment more often.” 

Donald chuckled as he threw the cloth aside, then joined Timmy in bed. Getting settled with Timmy’s head on his shoulder, he smiled. “I knew you’d like the velvet gloves.” Kissing the top of Timmy’s head, he started caressing his naked back; skin to skin this time.

Reaching up, Timmy felt the bite mark on his shoulder. He looked at Donald, and gave his husband an affectionate glare, and shook his head.

Looking not quite guilty, Donald’s fingers joined Timmy’s in tracing the imprint. “Just marking what’s mine.” 

Rolling his eyes, Timmy playfully nipped Donald’s side, then wrapped his free arm across Donald’s chest, and squeezed. “Always yours.”

Smiling, Donald closed his eyes, and settled in. “Mine,” he breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Originally written for the prompt: velvet, hands, sex. But I think it also fits the monogamy challenge.  
> Written in 2007.


End file.
